Young Justice Wiki:New members
Welcome Welcome to the ! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask our , or post them in our forum. Also, remember to your posts on talk pages by clicking http://slot2.images.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57522/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png or using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. Finally, please do your best to always fill in the edit summary field. Below are some useful links to facilitate your involvement. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the ! About Us As the name suggests, the is a Wiki dedicated to the Young Justice universe. We provide extensive coverage of everything pertaining to it. We are YJ-related , ranging from character bios, episode pages, dates, locations, equipment and vehicles. As with every open content wiki, anyone can the , with the exception of a . No one is required to register, but we encourage editors to so as to benefit from its advantages. Helpful links You might also want to check out our Manual of Style and a couple of the following pages to keep your editing standards high and get you involved in the community! * ' ' is a great first stop, so you can see what the rest of the community is working on around the community! * Site policy must be followed by all users, so ensure you know them to stay out of trouble! * Forums are home to all discussion regarding and its articles, so visit the forums to give your input into current discussions, or even make your own! Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~! * Young Justice news is exciting, so follow the blog feed to keep up on the latest news and updates from the Young Justice creators! * Blogs are fun ways of communicating with the rest of the Community, so read about other users' thoughts, speculation and theories, or create your own! * Administrators are here to make your time on as enjoyable and as productive as possible, so if you have a question, query or idea, contact them! Creating an account Have you already with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions; * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link; * You own user page and talk page; * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you; * The ability to rename a page; * The ability to upload images and other media; * The ability to create a custom user style to modify the appearance of this site; * The future right to contribute to formal votes in the community, including the votes for deletion and nominations for featured articles; * Ads on article pages are turned-off for logged-in users. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all -- not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! There's a lot to get done around here, so dive in and get started on making the most comprehensive Young Justice encyclopedia ever! See you around. Helping out :To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=48 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article :; Not sure where to start? :* Find out more about the wiki on the About page. :* If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. :; Adding content :* Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. :* Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! :* You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. Category:Browse Category:Community